


Possibilities

by Viking_woman



Series: Together-verse: Iwyn/Solas/Ellana OT3 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, daily life, non related Lavellans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Morning confusion with three people in a small space.Solas wonders where the relationship might go





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Ellana Lavellan belongs to the amazing [Buttsonthebeach ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/)

“Solas – sorry, were you still sleeping?”

“Yes,” he mumbles. He is not asleep in more, so he opens one eye. Iwyn is at the end of his bed, half dressed. 

“Where is my shirt?”

“I don’t know?” He doesn’t quite remember when they undressed last night or where the clothes went. He sits up and looks around the room. He spots a green shirt on the chair. 

“Is it this one?” He holds it up. 

“Nope, that is Ellana’s.”

“Can’t you wear it instead of yours?” 

It is far too early for him to be up, and he clutches the blanket to his chest. He doesn’t want to let go of the warmth. 

Ellana enters the room, naked and beautiful, her skin flush from a shower.

“Nope, I need that. Sorry, I can’t help you look, I got a meeting in, shit, 20 min.” 

He hands her the shirt, and she quickly dresses, while Iwyn still looks for her own clothes. They didn’t mean to stay, but it got late. At least they are close enough to have a basic toiletries here. Maybe he should clear a drawer, or two, but he doesn’t have enough space, really. Maybe… 

“Goodbye, vhenan.” Ellana leans down kisses him, brief and hard. She rubs her neck as she pulls back. “You bed is really too small, Solas.”

Iwyn laughs and agrees. 

“Goodbye, vhenan,” Ellana tells Iwyn, and kisses her. Then she is out the room and out the door. 

“I really need to leave too. I can’t wear nothing meeting my boss.”

“Ah yes, you told me he is in town. Now, does this mean I will not see you tomorrow? Will you be hiding in your bed all day?” 

He can’t help but tease, given the massive hangover Iwyn had last time Revasan and her had a business meeting. 

“Hopefully he will not be drinking at a 10am meeting. And I’m not going to try and keep up with him, ever again.”

Solas chuckles, and gets up to help her look in earnest. Her shirt is not in the hallway, or the kitchen, or in the living room either. 

“Can I borrow one of your button-downs?” Iwyn asks at last. 

“Of course,” he says, and finds one. One of his favorites, soft and light blue.

Iwyn rolls up the sleeves and knots it at the side, and it looks like the shirt was hers, like the size of it is entirely on purpose. It is still his shirt, though, and he likes that more than he admits. 

He pulls her to him, and kisses her. Her wants her closer, he wants to peel off the shirt she just put on. He kisses her jaw, her throat. 

“Solas – I have to go. Sorry. I’ll be late.”

“You both have too early mornings.”

“We can’t all be carefully plotting so our work doesn’t start until noon.”

He shrugs. He likes to start his days slow, to have time to stay in the fade. 

“Goodbye, vhenan, have fun at your meeting,” he says. 

“I will see you tomorrow, or maybe tonight? Bye, ma lath.” Iwyn kisses his cheek and hurries out the door. 

His apartment is quiet now, with both of them gone. He contemplates going back to bed, but decides against it, going to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast instead. 

It is strange, how his place is too small for three people, but yet feels so empty without them. Not long ago it was quiet and perfect, and lonely. Now, there is dishes he didn’t use, washed (but not dried) left on the kitchen table. Three toothbrushes in his bathroom, and he knows his favorite shirt will end up in a different home. He loves both Ellana and Iwyn deeply, more than he thought possible. 

Their life is spread out though, and he looks at the things they have left here – Ellana’s favorite coffee, Iwyn’s tea he doesn’t touch. He thinks of the sketchbook that probably is at Ellana’s place, the book he was in the middle of that he left at Iwyn’s. 

Solas wonders what it would be like to have it all in the same place. A large apartment. With a big enough bed, so no one gets a crink in their neck. A small house maybe, with room for them all, and a garden too. He wants to ask, but how? He can’t imagine living without them both, but he isn’t even sure they want to give up their own lives, their own places. What if they think him too forward? What if they want to keep it more casual?

And yet – 

Solas smiles, and thinks of the future, and all its possibilities.


End file.
